Mad World
by Satio
Summary: One-Shot. Something has happened to a member of the Reikei Tantei...something happened to Kuwabara...(once you read the first few of my lines it kinda become apparent) Songfic to 'Mad World', by Tears For Fears


Mad World

A/N: I kinda was just listening to this song and I thought about doing this.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own the song 'Mad World'...it belong to Tears For Fears.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces

The room was eerily quiet. Everyone was there. Starring endlessly. No one moved. No one talked.

Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

The time passed. No one uttered a sound. A few people he didn't know very well came and went, staying for only a few short minutes. They would disappear through a door to the right of where the others in the room resided and then rush back out, quietly sobbing into their hands.

And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression

Tears silently track down their faces. No emotions flit across their features- only their eyes show their inner turmoil.

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

They looked so depressed. What had happened to make them this way? What was wrong with them? Yusuke dropped his head into his hands- the first movement anyone had made so far. Hiei starred blankly at the wall, not knowing how to feel- what was acceptable? Kurama's eyes were glazed- he was clearly lost in another world entirely. Botan was absent, having run to the ladies' room to hide her slowly reddening eyes. Koenma stood against the wall, hands clasped behind his back. Keiko sat beside Yusuke, like Hiei, not knowing what to do. Yukina with red, swollen eyes had her hands folded into her lap. Genkai also stood, stoically examining the air in front of her face. Shizuru had been there earlier to make sure everything was ready and then left, presumably to a bar.  
  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had

Yusuke stood up. "I can't take it anymore! I'm going in to see him and then I'm leaving!" Yusuke turned right and went through the door. Minutes later he came out, pale and quaking. With one last look at the others, he quickly walked out of the building. What was in there? Was it really that bad?

I find it hard to tell you  
'Cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles

Hiei stood stiffly and made his way into the room. This time he followed- he wanted to know what was in that room. It wasn't very well lit. There were candles, but that was about the only light. Hiei paused for a moment before he crossed to the far side of the room. Once there he knelt before a table with objects that were too obscured with shadow to make out. Setting his beloved sword down he bowed his head before looking up.

"Kuwabara, you were a worthy opponent and although I never showed it to you I respect you. You were one of the greatest warriors I have ever had the honor of knowing." Hiei bowed his head once more and picked up his sword. A look of indecision flitted across his face before he laid down his prized possession on the table. Without a backward glimpse, he left the room

It's a very, very  
Mad World

What's going on? Was that Hiei talking to me? Without insulting me? What the hell is going on?!?  
  
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Most of the others said similar things once they entered the room. The way they said everything gave him an uncomfortable, creeping suspicion. They couldn't mean what he thought they meant- could they?

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

"You guys! What's going on? What're you doing? I'm right here!" He followed them around, trying to get them to listen to him. Why wouldn't they listen to him? Sometimes, Shizuru or Yusuke would look in his direction but then shake their head and look away. What was happening?  
  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had

He wandered for days, trying to figure out what had happened? Why wasn'tanyone listening to him? What were the objects on the table he couldn't see?

I find it hard to tell you  
'Cos I find it hard to take

"Botan! What are you doing here? Can you actually see me? I can't believe it. What's with everybody?" Botan tearfully looked at the person before her.

"Kuwabara, you're going to have to come with me. Can you do that? We can't leave you here anymore. Please, come with me."

When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World

That didn't mean...he couldn't be dead...could he?

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World

A/N: I hope anyone who read it enjoyed it. If you want to review go right ahead; if not then I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
